ZoSan: The First
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Zoro and Sanji's first time together. (M for Smexy Yaoi guy on guy stuff) ZOSAN Might have some oocness to it, so sorry if that happens :D Enjoy


"Have Sex with me"

Sanji froze mentally as well as Physically as he almost dropped the drinks he was making for the crew. He dreamed of this moment, but the voice wasn't right... it was too deep toned to be that of Nami-Swan or anything it sounded more like... oh god no... please no. Sanji put the drinks down onto the counter and slowly turned around to see none other that Zoro at the doorway to the kitchen

"...What...Wha-What did...?" Sanji asked still completely shocked and Zoro rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Sex... have it with me. Right here, right now" Zoro said slowly dodging a mug that was being thrown at his head by a now enraged cook, "Oi, what the hell are you doing!?

"Me!? What the hell went through your mind when going around asking someone to sleep with you!?"

"I never said sleep, I said have sex with me"

"That's worse!" Sanji said and quickly got another mug, "You better not have asked Nami or Robin with such vulgarity!"

Zoro smirked, "So you're telling me that if I asked them nicely, you'll be fine with it?"

Sanji blushed slightly in more anger and threw the mug, "Hell no! Never EVER!" Sanji yelled seeing Zoro dodge the mug again with ease and aimed a kick to his head. Zoro blocked the kick with one of his sheathed swords

"Shit-Cook, calm yourself. I was only kidding" Zoro said putting his sword back with the others when Sanji put his floor down

"Kidding?"

"Well only the part with Nami and Robin. I do want sex with you" Zoro said and Sanji backed up slightly

"Wh-why me? Why not?"

"I don't like Nami, Robin, Usopp, and for the life of me, Franky. And I don't have Zoophilia" Zoro said and Sanji froze and shivered of the mental image of Zoro and Chopper together and listened when Zoro continued

"And Luffy's... just no" Zoro said looking around the room

"You-" Zoro said looking to Sanji, "-However, are strong, handsome, and cute"

Sanji blushed slightly from hearing the truth upon the words that left the swordsman's lips and grew angry

"B-but I'm straight! Like hell I would ever have sex with another man!" Sanji yelled and Zoro smirked and walked up to him, effectively backing him against the wall. Sanji watched in slight fear and uncomfortableness as Zoro lifted a hand and gently grabbed his cheek and stroked it with his thumb

"That's exactly what I said a few years back... though now sex with a man could forever beat a woman. It's fantastic beyond anyone could've ever imagine"

Sanji had wide eyes at the look Zoro gave, then at the words he just said, "Y...you had sex with a man before? Who?"

"Do I sense jealousy in your voice?" Zoro said and Sanji glared at him

"HELL NO!" he yelled kicking Zoro's shin making Zoro wince and smirk

"You've held back, you do want this" Zoro said

"No!" Sanji said and Zoro leaned close to Sanji's ear

"Johnny"

"What?"

"I slept with Johnny" Zoro said and Sanji was frozen not knowing what to say and had wide eyes as Zoro leaned closer to his face... his lips

"I promise... It will feel amazing"

"N-n...no!" Sanji said trying to escape,but his body grew weak to the strong grip. Sanji felt Zoro's lips on his own and didn't know why he found himself gently closing his eyes and kiss back. Zoro smirked and pulled away

"Curious aren't you?"

Sanji turned his head to the side and muttered a embarrassed quiet 'Hell no'... he was going to kill this swordsman if he would make fun of him for this.

To Sanji's surprise, Zoro smiled and said these somewhat reassuring words, "It's in a man's nature to wonder how this would be like, so it's only natural you're curious, nothing to be ashamed about"

Zoro kissed Sanji again and the protests in Sanji's mind fell silent as his body disobeyed him and pulled his kisser closer. Sanji slowly opened his mouth when Zoro licked at his lower lip. Zoro let his tongue go on an adventure of its own to explore this new area. After a little prodding tongue to tongue, Sanji responded by wrapping his tongue around Zoro's. Zoro pulled away to see a slight flush on Sanji's face as well as seeing him open his eyes half way.

"Someone's sure compliant, why is that?" Zoro asked with a smirk on his face as well as laced in every single word making Sanji freeze as his mind came back to normal

"You liked that didn't you?"

"I- no. No more moss-head. I'm straight" Sanji said and Zoro chuckled

"If that was true, why was your tongue playing with mine the way it did? Actually why did you even let me put my tongue into your mouth in the first place?"

"I'm not gay! Don't make it sound like it!"

"I'm not cook, again you're just curious. I'm not gay either; I just prefer to have sex with men more" Zoro said and Sanji groaned causing Zoro to sigh, "You really don't want this... well I'm sorry" Zoro said about to walk away to where he usually trained. He couldn't very much accomplish this because of a certain cook grabbed his arm before he even made it to his second step.. Zoro looked towards Sanji, who had wide eyes at what he just did.

Sanji shakily let go of Zoro's arm and let out a shaky sigh, "...I... I didn't know.. what I was" Sanji asked looking to the side.

Zoro gently grabbed Sanji's face and turned it to his

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Zoro asked and Sanji had more of a blush as he looked down

"I...I don't...know" Sanji said, his mouth betraying him when adding the 'know' at the end. Zoro looked down and smirked

"I think your body knows" Zoro said and Sanji snapped his eyes down and there he saw what he feared...he had a small tent in his pants

"Sh-shit" Sanji muttered before Zoro pushed him to the wall and gently placed a hand to his hard on. Sanji clenched his eyes, groaned and pushed the hand away

"... I can't do this moss-brain. Seriously, my mind can't take this" Sanji said and Zoro smiled and leaned in close

"Cook... don't freak out so much" Zoro said and Sanji growled and tried to kick Zoro but missed... either on purpose or accident. Sanji's money was on accident

"How the hell can I be fucking calm about this shithead!?"

"As a pirate, I promise if we have sex and you don't like it afterwards, I'll accept that and never mention this for as long as I live" Zoro said truthfully and Sanji rolled his eyes and huffed

"Yeaaaaah, that totally eases me" Sanji said and Zoro blinked and then laughed full heartedly causing Sanji to smile

"What about a swordsman's promise?" Zoro said and Sanji put a hand to his chin as if he was thinking

"Hmm... better, better, but-"

"Sanji, as a pirate... as a swordsman, I am a man who keeps his word. If you don't like it, we'll never mention it and go back to being normal"

Sanji smiled, "I believe you, I do... but, you better keep it"

Zoro looked up with his eyes lit at the cook's words, "So you're saying?"

Sanji sighed, "Yeah, I'll have sex with you"

Zoro grinned and pulled Sanji into a passionate kiss and Sanji pulled him closer and started kissing back. Sanji opened his mouth to let Zoro in; which Zoro defied his horrible direction sense and found his way in the first time! Sanji wrapped his tongue around Zoro's as his hands traveled to the green locks and gripped them. Zoro smirked and used one knee to go in between Sanji's legs and started to rub his slowly forming erection. Sanji closed his eyes tight and moaned in Zoro's mouth at the same time as bucking into the knee without realizing it. Zoro broke the kiss and smiled at a blushed Sanji

"You're going to turn me on even more when you do that cook"

"I-idiot... like I wanted to do that. My body just acted on its own" Sanji said cutely, as thought by Zoro, who smirked

"That's probably cause it knows how talented I must be at this" Zoro said and Sanji let a laugh out

"On your life shitty swordsman!" Sanji said and bucked again

"And that time?"

"Just to get you to hurry the hell up" Sanji said and Zoro laughed

"Just keep thinking that baby" Zoro said just to piss Sanji off

"Never ever call me that. EVER!" Sanji yelled trying to kick Zoro, but Zoro caught his leg and spread it from the other own giving him space

"AHH, fuck! You... y-you bastard..." Sanji said as Zoro had grinded their erections together. Sanji's knees buckled causing him to slide down the wall bringing Zoro with him. Zoro gently guided Sanji into another passionate kiss that soon turned into a full on make out session. Zoro started thrusting their erections together. Sanji clenched his eyes, moaning deeply into Zoro's mouth. Sanji didn't know why but he started thrusting up to meet Zoro's thrusts causing Zoro to groan deeply and break the kiss

"... god cook... you know right when to thrust... ahh... shit"

"Angh... sh-shut up" Sanji sand seeing Zoro flushed slightly and panting softly causing him to feel a jolt, "Sh-shit... I'm close"

"Me too cook, me too" Zoro said and then they came in unison, soiling their pants and started to pant deeply

"Shit... that was good" Zoro said and looked to Sanji who red

"You bastard... made me mess my pants up" Sanji mumbled and Zoro laughed

"It's washable cook, we'll wash them later, but for now" Zoro said slowly taking off Sanji's pants and Sanji froze

"What are you doing!?"

"Did you honestly think that was sex? It wasn't even considered oral"

"I know that! But"

"Plus you can't walk around in soiled pants now right?" Zoro asked silencing Sanji of any answers by kissing him again. Zoro finally took both his and Sanji's pants and boxers off and tossed them to the side where the dirty laundry goes

"I'll clean these after we're done" Zoro said turning to Sanji and smirked causing Sanji to blush. Zoro pulled him into a passionate kiss. Zoro had one hand on Sanji's cheek as the other hand ventured down to Sanji's now sticky limp member

"Mmm" Sanji moaned as Zoro was rubbing his member alive

"Sh-shit swordsman" Sanji said as Zoro hand started kissing and licking his jawline. The hand from Sanji's cheek, went to undo the neck tie around Sanji's neck. Sanji brought his hands up to his jacket and shakily undid the buttons on it and the undershirt he was wearing.

"...B-bastard. Better not leave a mark" Sanji said as he tilted his head to the left to Zoro's shock

"Promise" Zoro said smirking, pulling off Sanji's jacket, shirt and tie and started to kiss and lick at Sanji's neck. It took Zoro all his might not to nibble or suck on the flesh that was oh sooo tempting. He was a man of his word... but damn this urge was incredibly strong... especially from all those delicious breathy moans and groans from the blond. Sanji glanced at Zoro as much as his site would allow him and saw the resistance and desire Zoro was giving off. Sanji's heart fluttered slightly. It was from the swordsman's will power to keep his word and not leave a mark; definitely not that he might be forming some feelings for this man... definitely not that. Sanji moaned deeply all the sudden, realizing Zoro's hand was still stroking his member. Sanji bucked into the hand causing Zoro to pull away and smile

"You liked that"

Sanji blushed, "Sex... is sex" He used as an excuse

"Yes, sex is sex, but you're having it with another man" Zoro said, "And moaning"

Sanji glared with a slight blush, "...I don't like this"

"Sure you don't" Zoro said bringing a hand to Sanji's nipple and tweaked it causing Sanji to buck again from the tingling sensation

"If you didn't like this, then you wouldn't have undid your jacket or shirt for me, would you?" Zoro asked and Sanji glared

"...I don't like this period. Just remember that" Sanji said and Zoro sighed

"I know, the promise" Zoro said leaning down to Sanji's chest, "That's why I'm making this last"

"What are you...? Ahh" Sanji asked but ended up in a slight moan as Zoro began to lick and suck his nipple. Zoro nibbled on it slightly before feeling Sanji buck. Knowing what the little thrust was for, he lifted up to see Sanji's eyes. There was a form of lust in his eyes. Zoro smirked and looked to Sanji's member and back with a lust of his very own

"Don't you dare" Sanji said trying to be threatening but failed

"It's a part of sex you know, plus it'll make you feel good" Zoro said, "And Sanji if I could barely resist the temptation of sucking on your neck... you should know I would have no resistance over this"

Zoro then leaned down and took Sanji into his mouth and began licking and sucking. Sanji flipped his head back and moaned as his hands buried their fingers into the green hair of Zoro's

"G-god sh-shit... ah... swordsman, you're g-good at sucking cock" Sanji sand and bucked into the wonderful mouth and smirked slightly, "So who would have guessed your... m-mah-mouth was actually good for... s-something other... that spewing shit?"

Zoro growled causing Sanji to thrust deep into Zoro's mouth causing Zoro to roll his eyes and continue pleasuring this shitty cook

"I'm... I-I'm c-cum..." Sanji said right before coming into Zoro's mouth. Sanji then let out a held breath and started panting watching in disgust as Zoro drank his cum

"Sh-shit swordsman... don't drink it" Sanji said, his voice matching the disgust on his facial features

"Hmm? Why not? Haven't girls with you?" Zoro asked and Sanji had no idea how to respond and Zoro leaned close to his ear and whispered

"Plus you taste amazing. If anything, you should add that to the food you make, it'll enhance the flavor" Zoro said and Sanji, who has a slight blush on his cheeks, hit him on the head

"Sh-shitty bastard! Like hell I'm putting anything that revolting on my masterpieces!" Sanji said and saw Zoro pout

"Really? That's too bad, you taste really good, amazing" Zoro said and Sanji blushed more

"Sh-shut up you pervert!" Sanji said and Zoro shook his head and smiled

"Na, I love teasing you because you're reactions are adorable, some are threatening but each and every one of them are so cute" Zoro said and Sanji blushed and put his forehead on the swordsman's neck in an attempt to hid his embarrassment causing Zoro to chuckle softly

"I love this side of you cook"

"Sh-shut up and get on with this you embarrassing sex-deprived swords-perv!" Sanji said

"Huh. Never been called that before... just remember not to call me that in front of the crew, that would be-" Zoro started but got cut off by Sanji instant freak out

"SHIT THE CREW! WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CREW! WOULDN'T THEY BE ABLE TO HEAR US!?" Sanji yelled and Zoro rolled his eyes teasingly

"Adorable, you knew Franky made the kitchen sound proof so you could actually get some peace when cooking without Luffy always yelling for more meat every minute" Zoro said and took a deep breath, "YUM SANJI! THIS HAS TO BE THE BEST MEAT I'VE EVER EATEN IN MY LIFE, SOOOOOOOO JUICY!" Zoro yelled on the top of his lungs. Sanji just stared in complete shock because of the random outburst. A few seconds went bye and Zoro smirked at Sanji

"See? Sound proof, if it wasn't Luffy would have burst through that door"

"...right" Sanji said glaring to the side, "Remind me to kill Franky later"

Zoro laughed again, "Whatever you want cook"

Zoro pulled Sanji into another kiss, but a gentle sweet one and Sanji groaned and bucked

"Hurry up!" Sanji practically yelled after breaking the kiss and Zoro smiled

"Alright cook" Zoro said laying Sanji to the floor and brought his hand towards Sanji's butt. Zoro found the entrance hole and started gently rubbing it, massaging around the rim

"Ahhnng..." Sanji let out in pleasure but had fear in his eyes and Zoro noticed it

"Sanji, I know it'll be your first time like this... I was nervous when I first did it; trust me, it'll be fine" Zoro said and Sanji glared

"I-I am not scared you shitty bastard!"

"Sanji really, I won't think any less of you if you are. I will still think of you as the shitty kicking cook bastard that cooks crap" Zoro said and Sanji's eyebrow twitched. Was that supposed to be a compliment?

"Thanks... I guess" Sanji said then got serious, "Will it hurt?"

"Not going to lie, it would hurt since this is your fist time" Zoro said

"Did your first time hurt?"

"Like hell" Zoro said seeing the fear on Sanji's face again, "But that's because Johnny didn't properly prepare me... if at all. Shitty idiotic Johnny"

"So?"

"Don't worry Sanji, I'm not like that bastard, I will prepare you" Zoro said beginning to suck on his own fingers

"...OK" Sanji said watching as Zoro sucked on his fingers in confusion, "Prepare like how?"

"Like this" Zoro said pressing one of his spit-lubed fingers inside the hole gently. Sanji flinched at the intruding finger

"Does it hurt?"

"No... just f-feels weird"

"That's good" Zoro said gently thrusting it in and out causing Sanji to moan out, especially since it gained in speed. Zoro then entered another finger gently and started thrusting and spreading them

"Ahng... why... wh-why are you spreading them?" Sanji asked

"Just to spread you out so it wouldn't hurt that much when I use something a lot bigger" Zoro said and Sanji blushed

"N... pervert"

"Yep" Zoro said thrusting the two fingers while scissoring them

"J-Just get on with it!"

"But Sanji it'll hurt if I don't do this" Zoro said trying to get through the other man

"So what? Just get on with it!"

"Sanji!"

"...Please"

With shock, Zoro took his fingers out and had wide eyes as he stared at Sanji... did he hear him correctly? Did... did Sanji just say 'please'? Did he beg? Did he-?

"What?" Sanji asked looking to the wide eyed Zoro. Zoro smirked and shook his head

"Nothing" Zoro said as he knew Sanji didn't even remember saying it. Zoro couldn't help but comply as that was the first time Sanji had ever begged for anything... not even with the girls did he beg. Sanji watched as Zoro spit into his hands and used them to coat his member in the wetness

"Why not let me?" Sanji asked confused

"Cause I know this is your first time" Zoro said confusing Sanji even more

"So?"

"So, I wouldn't let you do that. If you decide you did hate this, I don't want you to do anything you might regret and hate me or yourself for" Zoro said and Sanji's heart leaped slightly... and he had no excuse for that one this time. Zoro positioned himself at the hole

"You sure you don't want me yo prepare you more?"

"I'm used to pain"

"Alright" Zoro said gently and slowly working himself inside

"Ngh..." Sanji let out clenching his eyes and clenching his hands into fists

"It's fully in, does it hurt?" Zoro asked and Sanji opened his eyes in a glare directed to Zoro

"Wh-what do you think you moronic bastard!?"

"Oi, oi, I was the one who wanted to prepare you more" Zoro said and let out a groan, "you're tight"

"You don't say"

"Cut the sarcasm, you didn't let me finish. Once you feel comfortable, I'll start moving" Zoro said

"S-so... you won't move until I say I'm ready?" Sanji asked and Zoro nodded

"Not one muscle"

"...Even if it takes... 25 minutes?" Sanji asked as no one in their right mind would wait that long

"Even if it takes an hour" Zoro said and Sanji had wide eyes as he looked into Zoro's eyes. There he saw that Zoro doesn't want to hurt him and would wait

"Why...wh-why are you waiting? you don't?"

"I want this Sanji. If I didn't, you would be serving your drinks as I wouldn't have come in the first place. I just want it without you hurting. What's the point in this if I'm the only one getting everything but pain?"

"...I don't know" Sanji said looking to the side... this side of Zoro... he never seen it. Has it been there since the beginning and he simply ignored it?

"Tell me when"

After a minute or two, Sanji looked to Zoro who had the need to move in his eyes, yet he refused to move and Sanji smirked. He needed to test the man, too good to pass up

"Hey swordsman, you know we both haven't had sex in a while. That lustful friction between the inclosing surrounding warm flesh an a thrusting dick, isn't it just simply wonderful?" Sanji asked and smirked when he saw Zoro glare and felt his member throb

"Sh-shit cook... I know what you're doing. It's not going to work"

"You know, sex is the best, having a wet tongue like your dick up and down slowly, then take it in the mouth bobbing up and down the full length having the cheeks go in to cause the most amazing friction you would ever feel. All on top of playing with your balls, squeezing them with skillful hands" Sanji said and Zoro felt like he had released some precum

"Sh-Shit!" Zoro said as the urge was getting stronger. Who knew Sanji was so good at talking like that? Zoro let his head fall into the crook of Sanji's neck to maintain his control, "S-Sanji... I really don't wa-want to hurt you. St-stop saying shit like that"

But sex is-" Sanji started but was interrupted when Zoro slammed his lips on his into a desperate passionate kiss; desperate to make Sanji shut the hell up. Sanji smiled and started to kiss back. He knew Zoro wouldn't move until he was ready, even if his body was begging and urging him to do so. After the three minute make out session, both broke free for air and started panting and looked each other in the eye. Sanji smiled and put a hand to Zoro's cheek gently

"Swordsman, I'm ready"

Zoro froze slightly, "You sure? Not just one of those tests?"

Sanji looked to the side, "I wasn't testing you" Sanji said innocently and Zoro glared

"Don't give me that fake innocent talk, I know when I'm being tested. But really are you sure?"

"Yes, again I'm used to pain. Seriously, working for an ex-pirate that was well known for his deadly kicks, Do you know how many kicks that shitty old man gave me since I was a kid?" Sanji asked and Zoro shook his head, "Well beyond many... each stronger than the last"

"But this is a new sort of pain that you haven't ever dealt with"

"Just hurry up and fuck me!"

Zoro's body convulsed forward on it's own going deeper. Just hearing Sanji say that so bluntly sent him way off the edge. Zoro pulled back and thrusted forward. Sanji clenched his eyes shut in an attempt not to moan out and Zoro stopped in mid-thrust and stared in concern

"D-did I hurt you?"

"N-No... I'm used to pain. Just continue"

Zoro smiled and started thrusting more gently because he could sense the pain in his voice

"Why... wh-why are you going so damn slow!?"

"No reason you stubborn cook" Zoro said with a grin

"God-dammit go faster!"

"If you want" Zoro said going faster. Zoro grabbed Sanji's arm and pulled him up into a sitting position and started thrusting more

"Ahh" Sanji said wrapping his arms around Zoro's shoulders and neck

"Ahh fuck!" Sanji yelled tilting his head back as he felt like Zoro hit something amazing

"Well seems like I found that one special spot of yours" Zoro said and Sanji groaned

"Do that again!" Sanji yelled and Zoro smiled not knowing if Sanji knew he told him that. Zoro was more than compliant though and started to thrust up with more force hitting Sanji's special spot over and over until they were on the edge

"Zoroooooooo" Sanji moaned out as he came hard, gripping on Zoro's shoulders in a hug like position. Hearing Sanji call his name out in that sexy tone caused Zoro to go over the edge as well

"Saaaaaanjiiii" Zoro called out and collapsed onto the floor next to Sanji, both panting deeply

"Well?"Zoro asked

"Well what?"

"You like it?"

"No"

"Round 2?"

"You bastard! What about your shitty 'swordsman's promise'?" Sanji asked with a glare and Zoro smiled

"I kept it"

"But I told you I didn't like it"

"Yeah you did, but you're just being modest"

"No I'm not!"

"Sanji did you know you begged for me, then called my name out at the end. I mean my real name, not one of those shitty nicknames" Zoro said and Sanji blushed deeply as he remembered that

"So did you like it or not?" Zoro asked and Sanji bit his lip and Zoro sighed, "What about this? Would you ever like to do this again with me?"

"Yes" Sanji said instantly and blushed deeply

"So round 2?"

Sanji smiled, "Fine, but I'm topping" Sanji said getting on top Zoro and started making out with him

"Hey Sanji-bro, you have any cola-ah!?"

A wide eyed Franky is standing in the doorway as the other two were naked on top of each other making out like they didn't know he was there.

"Uh..." Franky shut the door and like if his body was malfunctioning, he backed up all robot like. Usopp walked to him

"Franky, did you get your cola?" Usopp asked

"N-no... C-Cola could wait" Franky said

"But you said you needed some right now, it's important remember?" Chopper asked as Robin and Nami were there. Franky did mention he needed it for something he was building

"COLA COULD WAIT!" Franky yelled running to lock himself in the safety of his workshop. Usopp and Chopper shrugged and decided to go fishing with Luffy

"Wonder what happened to make Shipwright-San so distraught" Robin said and Nami shrugged

"Let's go find out" Nami said as she and Robin walked to the kitchen and opened the door

"Sanji what is wrong with Franky? Uh..." Nami said shocked

"Well... this is interesting" Robin said

Sanji and Zoro froze and sat up, Sanji slowly turning to see Nami and Robin in the doorway, Robin smiling

"N-Nami-San... R-Robin-San" Sanji said shocked, "Th-this isn't what it looks like"

Nami had the biggest grin on her face, "I fucking knew it!"

She happily ran out to the deck

"OI USOPP, YOU OWE ME 1000 BERRI AT 500% INTEREST!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

robin chuckled and turned to the two on the floor

"Well you have our acceptances... next time though, don't forget to lock the door" she said locking the door and shutting it before she left

"... You forgot to lock the door!?" Sanji yelled blushed and Zoro smiled sheepishly and Sanji sighed, "You're lucky that I actually like you shithead"

"Like you too" Zoro said kissing Sanji again and smirked, "Now, where were we?"

In the workshop, Franky was fumbling around in some random items he had

"Th-there has to be something here I could make a memory eraser!" Franky said and seeing a mental image of the scene he just saw made him scream, "I NEED A MEMORY ERASER!"

**I hope you enjoy this. :D It was fun writing this :D**


End file.
